


[Game] Flappy angel

by WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Games, Gen, Parody, Video & Computer Games, pixel art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: Вольная переделка игры «Flappy bird»
Comments: 41
Kudos: 156
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Good Omens 2021: спецквест





	[Game] Flappy angel

**Author's Note:**

> Игра в бета-версии, планируются улучшения и дополнения
> 
> For all English speaking folks: this game is still in beta, but yes, you can play it! This is a browser game that will open in a separate tab when you click on «Играть» ("Play"). The game itself is in English :)

(Click this button to play the game)

[](http://flappyangel.site/game.html)

Управление касанием или пробелом//Press spacebar or tap the screen to keep the angel flying

Перевод
    — У тебя разве не было пламенного меча?  
— Я его съел...  
— Ты што?.. 

**Скриншоты и спрайты//Screenshots & sprites**  
  
  


Перевод комментариев Кроули (below is the translation of Crowley’s comments into Russian)
     **При поедании мороженки в рожке**  
Я эту так и не распробовал тогда в парке...  
  
**При поедании красной мороженки**  
Моё любимое  
Палочка несъедобна, ангел  
  
**При поедании блинов**  
Чего ты только не сделаешь ради блинчиков, ангел  
Опять тебя куда-то за блинами занесло  
  
**При поедании яблока**  
Рекомендую с 4004 до н.э.  
Есть или не есть?  
  
**При поедании суш**  
Давай, оскверняй храм своего божественного тела  
  
**При поглощении бутылки**  
Всю разом опрокинул, а?  
И мне налей  
Винтажное  
Шатонёф-дю-Пап 1921 года  


**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1MR7TOa38zOvzgkTebNypS1QRLICrXsqijM8rTeCsaoU/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
